The Diamond at Midnight
by Product of Boredum
Summary: After Bella chooses Edward, Jacob finds that there is no reason to stay at Lu Push. So he gets permission for Sam and Billy to go stay at the Quileute tribe in Japan. Inu/Twi cross over. full summery first chapter Rate T for now May change later not sure.
1. Summery

**Hey ya'll this is my first cross over and first twilight story so go easy.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY LAPTOP AND EVERY THING IN MY ROOM!!!!!!!**

**The Diamond at Midnight**

**Summery**

After Bella chooses Edward, Jacob finds that there is no reason to stay at Lu Push. So he gets permission for Sam and Billy to go stay at the Quileute tribe in Japan. There Jacob meets the beautiful and annoying Kagome a dog demon princess and priestess with two older brothers and two adopted teenagers. Can they get along long enough to fall for one or will it all go to hell?

**There you go theres the full summery. I'll try and update latter wheni have the first chapter.**

**Review**

**\/**


	2. Flashback: How it ended

**Hey here it is like I promised.**

_**The Diamond at Midnight**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Flashback: How It Ended.**_

_**Jacob's pov**_

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm sorry Jacob, but I choose Edward.", Said a sobbing Bella_

"_Yeah, I know", I said_

"_Is that all your gonna say?" she ask_

"_Yep, what more can I say?", I asked annoyed_

"_WHAT THE HELL JACOB? I come here to say I'm sorry and you want to be an ass about it?", she yelled now pissed_

"_Yeah, I wonna be an ass about it cause I have every right to be one Bella!", I yelled equal pissed._

"_FUCK YOU JACOB! HAVE A NICE LIFE", Bella yelled._

_As she stormed out the front door I yelled, "THANKS! I WILL!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

That was a week ago. Not long after she stormed out, I went to my father and Sam to see if I could go stay with the Quileute tribe in Japan, they agreed. They got in touch with alpha of the west. After a lot of discussion I was to leave the fallowing Monday.

So here I was getting off the plane in Tokyo International. When I walked to the front of the air port, and I saw a beautiful girl with long black hair and crystal blue eyes, in front of a limo holding a sign that had my name on it.

I walked up to her and said, " I'm Jacob Black". she smiled a lovely smile and said, " Welcome to Japan, I'm Kagome. Now that you know who I am we must get going my brothers are waiting." when she was through talking the driver took my bags and opened the door for us. Once we were in the car pulled out of the air port.

**A/N: Ok I know its short, but hay I promised an update latter when I posted the summery so here it is. Sorry if Jacob is a bit of an ass to Bella. I'll try and update tomorrow I promise. I also want to thank Nine Tail Fox Fan, Purple water dragon 97882, and Fairy fox for subscribing to my story. Ya'll where the firsts.**

**Now for a classic saying Please review.**

**PoB**


	3. Oh Shit

Ok Here It Is.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The Diamond at Midnight_

_Chapter 2_

_Oh Shit._

_Jacob's POV_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**When the limo pulled up in front of a castle I was amazed it was not what I was expecting. Kagome could tell it was not what I was expecting because she started to giggle.**

**When I got out I was greeted by two men one was tall, with long sliver hair, and markings on his face and the other was a little short than the first, with waist length white hair, and dog ears on top of his head.**

**They approached me as the first one said, " I am Sesshomaru and this is Inuyasha. We will let you unpack and get some rest before we talk." He motioned to a little green toad thing and said, " This is Jaken he will show you to your room."**

**I fallowed the little green thing up stairs and down hallways till we got to what I assumed to be my room. When I entered it I saw it was not a room but an apartment with a kitchen and all.**

**After I took a shower, a nap, and ate. The little green thing came and got me. It told me that I was to meet with as he said it "his Lords" . **

**They explained that they were dog demons and the lords of Japan. They said they were going to teach me all they knew. By the time they were done it was time for bed but it was only nine o'clock. But I knew they would have my up bright and early for training.**

**The one thing on my mind on was "**_** Oh Shit, what did I get me self in to? I'm gonna have to by carried back home in a body bag after their done training my."**_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**A/N: Ok I know its short but so many people have been subscribing to this story I feel like I had to update. My cousin is fine and we hope my mother will have surgery this Saturday I'll try and up date until then. I would like to thank Crystalvixen 93 & ayshin 77 for the reviews. Now please please please please please REVIEW.**


	4. To Early And To Long

**Hey here is a chappy. So be happy.**

_**The Diamond At Midnight**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**To Early and To Long**_

The next morning I was woken up at 4:30 A.M. by a hyper little girl. She was jumping up and down on the little green toad thing saying, " Papa said get dressed and Jaken will take you to the dojo." "By the way I'm Rin bye" she said leavening.

After I got dressed, I was taken to the dojo. Sesshoumaru walked up to me and said, "Ok lets see how well you do in hand to hand combat." Five hours later he let me go take a shower, change, and eat.

When I got back down stairs, I saw Kagome standing by the door holding car keys. She must have heard me approach because she looked up and smiled, "Hi! Fluffy wants me to show you around Tokyo, so come on." she said as she drug my out the house and put me in the car.

_**A/N: I'm so so sorry its so short but I do have a huge giant writer's block so they maybe kinda short for awhile. I just hope I do get over it soon so I can finish my other story. Now I want update on this story (even if I get over the block) till my reviews are up to at least 15 reviews per chapter .I'm sorry to do it to ya but so many have subscribed but no one is reviewing and that's not very encouraging. Next chapter title WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!?! **_

_**So please review.**_


	5. Meet Koga

**Hey Ya'll Sorry About The What.**

_The Diamond At Midnight_

_Chapter 5_

_Meet Koga_

Jacob's POV

Kagome took me to a shrine not for from her "house". When we entered, we were greeted 2 bouncy toddlers, a woman and a man. Gome introduced the couple as Sango and Miroku and the 2 toddlers as Sakura & Toshianki . We sat for a while talkin, they gave me a history lesson (How they meet in the feudal era). Around 8 o'clock we left.

The next morning I was woken up at the same time. When I got to the dojo Sesshomaru was standing there with someone by his side. "This is Koga of the East Wolf Demon Tribe, he can train you a little better than I can seeing as he is a wolf", Said Sesshomaru. The Man Know as Koga approached me and said, " As Sesshomaru already said I'm Koga and I'm here to help so lets begin.

Normal POV

Jacob blocked hit after hit that Koga through at him. When he finally landed a hit on Koga, he got the upper hand. He land a punch to Koga's gut and a kick to his shin. After a while longer Sesshomaru called it all to a stop.

Jacob's POV

Sesshomaru approached me he said " You did well, go get cleaned up and relax". After I took a shower I divided I would take a 7 hour nap.

_**AN: Sorry again about the wait it took awhile to find the time to write the chapter, I started high school a little more or less than a month ago so it might take awhile. And the only reason I got time now is cause I'm sick and no it anit swine flu.**_

_**POB**_


End file.
